<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need to Know by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786178">I Need to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in an on-off relationship and Nikki wants to know what he is to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Sixx/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Nikki have an on-off relationship - if you can even call that a relationship. You hook up occasionally and then you often go weeks without even talking. Both of you date other people, but somehow you always get back to each other.</p><p>Nikki is lying awake all night. He can't stop thinking about you since the last time he saw you. What are you even to him? What is he to you? Do you consider it a purely sexual relationship or is there more? Do you have any real feelings for him? Do you only want to be friends? Was this ever a normal relationship? Did you break up or not? Can what you're both doing be considered cheating?</p><p>He needs to ask you.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" you yawn as you open the door to see Nikki standing in front of you.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep, and not just because of my insomnia," he says in frustration. "What are we?"</p><p>You give him a confused look. "Huh?"</p><p>"If this isn't a relationship, what is it? I need to know."</p><p>"Well, I don't know… what do you want us to be?"</p><p>"I love you," Nikki blurts out, jolting you out of your sleepy state. "I love you, okay? All this hopping from date to date with a fling between is fucking with my head. I just want to be sure of what we are."</p><p>You chew on your bottom lip. "I thought you weren't into commitment…"</p><p>"Uh no, I'm not," he chuckles. "But with you… I don't know, I think we should stop seeing other people."</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." You smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>